Ex Machina
by Sirelo
Summary: /AU/ "¿Es posible sentirse atraído hacia alguien como Hikari-san?" Es la pregunta que se hace Koushiro en su estadía en el Centro de Investigación Darthapple. Siete días dura el experimento con la ginoide Hikari y las cosas están lejos de ser normales. [Fanfic para el Concurso Especial: Tercer Aniversario, del Foro Proyecto 1-8].
Este fic participa en el «Concurso Especial: Tercer Aniversario» del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Pareja:** Koushiro y Hikari.  
 **Género:** Sci-Fi  
 **Color:** Blanco  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Basado en la película Ex Machina.**

* * *

Es tarde cuando Koushiro recibe la carta. El portero se la entrega al verlo aparecer en la entrada del edificio, a él no le queda de otra que sorprenderse; es raro que reciba correspondencia y menos ese día lunes tan común. De igual forma, se alegra que su petición haya tenido una respuesta tan inmediata.

Sube un poco apresurado las gradas que llevan al cuarto nivel, que es donde está ubicado su modesto apartamento. Entra y se quita los zapatos lo más rápido que puede, muere de ganas por saber qué dice y lo que más desea es que sean buenas noticias. Deja su mochila de trabajo como puede en la mesita de café y luego se deja caer en el sillón.

Le toma tres largos suspiros abrirla y otros dos leerla. El tiempo que le toma asimilar lo que lee es intermitente.

No pensó que lo fueran a tomar en serio, pero cuando se enteró que el Gerente Ejecutivo de Darthapple estaba trabajando con inteligencia artificial, Koushiro no pudo ni quiso— ignorar la curiosidad que se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Vuelve a leer con suma dedicación todos los detalles y, sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa de verdadera emoción aparece en su rostro; está a punto de adentrarse en un mundo desconocido para él.

.

.

.

Empezó a trabajar para Darthapple recién graduado de la universidad de Tokyo. Dado que sus notas eran extraordinarias y que se tituló a una edad bastante más joven de la normal, no tardaron en ofrecerle trabajo y él no tardó en aceptar la oferta.

Su trabajo es de simple programación, pero él es consciente de todo lo que es la empresa y siempre está leyendo artículo tras artículo de las extravagancias que inventa Gennai Kishaba, Gerente Ejecutivo de Darthapple; genio indiscutible, sentido del humor cuestionable.

Se coloca el abrigo y luego lee la dirección en donde tiene que tomar el helicóptero que lo llevará a Miyajima, lugar donde se encuentra el Centro de Investigación de Darthapple. Toma sus cosas y ve el reloj; son las tres de la tarde en punto, justo a tiempo para tomar el taxi.

.

.

.

Llega a Miyajima de noche, el aire helado del lugar le acaricia las mejillas y siente frío a pesar de estar bien abrigado. A lo lejos puede visualizar a dos personas acercándose a él; le toma poco tiempo reconocer a su jefe Gennai Kishaba, a la otra persona no la conoce.

—Muchacho, me alegra que estés aquí.

Koushiro se sonroja y apena a la vez por el apretado abrazo con el que es recibido pero no dice nada, sabe bastante de las costumbres un poco alejadas de las tradicionales de su jefe y una de ellas es dar abrazos efusivos.

—Buenas noches, Gennai-san —saluda cuando esté lo suelta con una pequeña reverencia, el anciano lo mira de forma sonriente—. En verdad estoy muy agradecido…

—¡Ni te molestes! Bastó con la carta que me enviaste agradeciendo la invitación —lo interrumpe Gennai—. Creo que escribiste las suficientes _gracias_ esa vez.

Koushiro sonríe en respuesta aunque tiene que morderse la lengua, porque siente que su afirmación es incorrecta, aún no son suficientes gracias las que ha dicho.

—¿Son todas tus cosas, muchacho? —Gennai señala sus valijas, él asiente—. Miyako, querida —se dirige a su acompañante—. Tómalas y llévalas a casa.

La mujer asiente y toma sin mucho esfuerzo las maletas de Koushiro y este se sorprende por varias razones; pero la principal es porque Gennai no los ha presentado. Se pregunta si tiene importancia o no.

—Eh, disculpe Gennai-san…

—No digas nada —lo interrumpe por segunda vez—. No tiene importancia que conozcas a Miyako, ella es sólo una _ginoide_ y está a mis servicios; no he implantado la inteligencia artificial en ella y no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo.

Koushiro sabe con esa frase final, que Gennai está divagando, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Miyako, como él la llamó, es un ginoide; más sin embargo se ve tan real… tan humana, a excepción de la expresión de su rostro y el hecho de que no habla, pero todo lo demás es como ver a una persona normal.

Gennai empieza a caminar y le hace un gesto para que lo siga, Koushiro detiene a su mente de seguir divagando y camina a su lado, de pronto consciente de muchas cosas y no de otras tantas.

.

.

.

 **Día 1.**

Se despierta con la luz del sol pegándole justo en el rostro. No lleva ni doce horas en el Centro de Investigación de Darthapple y todavía no sabe a ciencia cierta lo que hará ahí. Gennai habló un poco con él durante la cena, pero fueron detalles breves y nada específicos.

Lo único que tuvo claro es que, en palabras de su mentor, se sorprendería de hasta donde ha llegado la ciencia y la imaginación del ser humano. Habló también de una investigación de siete días y que ahí es donde entra él su «pequeño aprendiz». Koushiro sólo pudo asentir indicándole que comprendía.

Se levanta y empieza a vestirse pero es interrumpido por Miyako que ha entrado sin llamar. Está a punto de protestar, pero entonces recuerda que sólo es un ginoide y en teoría no sabe nada ni siente nada; eso no hace que se sienta menos apenado.

—Buenos días —balbucea a sabiendas que no será correspondido. Ella de igual forma le ofrece una mirada que no sabe descifrar.

Koushiro continúa vistiéndose y Miyako se dedica a arreglar su cama; no es como si estuviera esperando una conversación trivial pero la incomodidad es evidente y sofocante y él sólo quiere decirle que si es mucha molestia pedir que a la próxima toque la puerta, que sabe quizá ella no entiende pero él es tímido y, ginoide o no, ella es una mujer. Y una muy bonita.

Pero no dice nada de eso. La ve seguir ordenando y luego coger su ropa sucia, aunque no lo está; tenía todas las intenciones de volver a usar ese pantalón. Ella se despide con una reverencia muy bien hecha y luego sale, Koushiro respira por fin tranquilo.

Saca otros pantalones y calcetines y se termina de vestir, se encuentra con Gennai al salir de su habitación.

—¡Muchacho, buenos días! —lo saluda amablemente y él hace lo mismo —. Vamos a comer y terminaré de explicarte lo que empezamos ayer. El tiempo es valioso y tú estadía aquí es tan valiosa como eso —le dice mientras se dirigen al comedor.

Koushiro asiente y se deja guiar por él. Entran al comedor y lo primero que ve Koushiro es a Miyako sirviendo el desayuno, la pregunta acerca de cómo puede ser tan veloz y pasar de estar llevándose sus cosas a estar sirviendo el desayuno invade su mente.

Su jefe no tarda en responder.

—Sé lo que estás pensando y no, Koushiro, no he inventado la tele transportación —dice en tono burlón—. Esta que ves ahí parada no es Miyako, su nombre es Inoue y son idénticas, ¿no te parece? —Koushiro asiente en comprensión—. Cree dos prototipos iguales pero completamente diferentes; Miyako es más sumisa que Inoue.

Gennai suelta una carcajada y Koushiro lo sigue tímidamente. Así que no sólo hay una ginoide, si no dos y ambas del mismo estilo. Casi como gemelas. Quiere preguntar si hay más, pero entonces Inoue hace algo que Miyako no puede.

—El desayuno está servido, Gennai-san, ¿hay algo más en lo que le pueda servir?

Hablar.

.

.

.

Es mediodía y Koushiro está en su habitación, meditando. La hora de almuerzo no tardará en llegar pero antes, él tiene que conocer a Hikari. Se restriega el rostro con ambas manos y se deja caer en la cama; las cosas en el Centro de Investigación son… extrañas, por decir menos.

Gennai dijo que lo necesitaba para que se haga amigo de su pequeña ginoide con inteligencia artificial, quiere saber hasta dónde han llegado los pensamientos de su invento y que tanta similitud hay entre ella y el ser humano común.

Es un experimento, uno en el que él tiene que hacer lo que más le cuesta hacer: empatizar. Hablar de su vida, de sus sueños y aspiraciones, de lo que cree y no, de lo que espera.

—¿De dónde sacó el nombre de Hikari? —preguntó él mientras partía un pedazo de panqueque. Él había conocido a una Hikari una vez, pero fue hace mucho y no valía la pena traer su recuerdo.

—Lo saqué de una revista —fue la escueta respuesta que le dio el anciano y ahí terminó la conversación.

Se sienta rápidamente al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y entonces ve a Miyako o Inoue —todavía no sabe identificarlas— entrar.

—Gennai-san lo está esperando —es Inoue—. Dice que es la hora.

Koushiro asiente y la sigue hacia el laboratorio.

—Entra muchacho, ven a ver esto —Gennai extiende el brazo y lo hace sentarse en una silla junto a él.

La habitación o laboratorio está rodeado de varias computadoras, tiene luz opaca y espejos de una sola dirección alrededor. Más que un laboratorio, parece una sala de investigación, como si estuvieran a punto de presenciar la confesión de un criminal.

Quiere preguntar lo habitual, pero entonces las luces al otro lado del espejo se encienden, mostrando una habitación blanca y todo pensamiento en la mente de Koushiro desaparece, dejándolo sólo enfocado en la persona que está al otro lado.

Es una mujer con cabello corto, está sentada en una mesa en el centro de la habitación y tiene ambas manos puestas en esta; se ve tranquila, como esperando. A diferencia de Miyako e Inoue, ella no está vestida, sino que tiene su cuerpo de ginoide expuesto.

—¡Bien!—dice Genai en tono afable—. Ella es Hikari que hace poco me preguntó cuándo entraras a verla. Le he hablado de ti, ¿sabes? —Koushiro se sorprende pero no dice nada—. Está muy curiosa por conocerte.

Tras sus palabras, se enfoca en la computadora y sigue tecleando; permanecen así por algunos minutos hasta que se detiene y voltea a ver a Inoue.

—Llévalo a la habitación, querida.

Inoue asiente en confirmación y luego lo ve a él, Koushiro se levanta rápidamente y ambos caminan hacia la salida, están a punto de salir pero son interrumpidos por Gennai.

—Trátala como si fuera un ser humano normal, Koushiro. A Hikari no le gusta la palabra ginoide y se ofende si le recuerdas lo que es —son sus últimas palabras antes de que se cierre la puerta.

Caminan en silencio con Inoue hasta llegar a la habitación blanca, es ahí cuando Koushiro empieza a ponerse nervioso y pensar si, después de todo, es una buena idea lo que está haciendo.

Se detiene al ella detenerse y luego la ve abrir la puerta, Inoue hace un gesto con la mano para que entre; lo hace a paso titubeante. Lo primero que nota es a Hikari con la mirada enfocada en él.

Llega a la mesa con los nervios incrementados un doscientos por ciento y no sabe si sentarse o salir corriendo; ella sigue viéndolo embelesada, con demasiada curiosidad. Él carraspea nervioso y luego toma lugar frente a ella.

El silencio que cae entre ellos es tan inevitable, que no lo sorprende que le esté sonriendo de esa forma tan afable, como si tratara de tranquilizarlo. Pueda que es lo que está intentando hacer. Se da ánimos mentales; si el hecho de que se despoje de todas sus inseguridades y bien construidas formas de ser contribuirá a la investigación, él más que encantado resquebrará sus costumbres e intentará ser alguien que no es.

—Supe que tu nombre salió de una revista, Hikari-san.

Aunque su nuevo ser parece querer empezar con el pie izquierdo. Ella desfigura un poco el rostro, y la serenidad y expectativa con la que lo recibió desaparece un poco, dándole la bienvenida a una expresión neutra.

«No le gusta la palabra ginoide y se ofende si la tratas como tal.»

Las últimas palabras de Gennai le resuenan en la cabeza y Koushiro quiere golpearse en la mesa para ver si así espabila. Hikari nota su conmoción y vuelve a sonreír, como si eso le complaciera.

—No he oído de esa historia —dice calmadamente—, pero preguntaré después por ella.

Su tono de voz es dulce, casi angelical y Koushiro tiene serios problemas en creer que es real, pero entonces se recuerda que no, es un ser creado y pueda que Gennai le haya puesto esa voz con un propósito.

—Mi nombre es Izumi, Izumi Koushiro —hace una reverencia como puede—. Trabajo para Darthapple, la compañía de Gennai-san.

—Todo eso lo sé Koushiro-kun, Gennai-san me ha hablado de ti—responde ella—. Pero quiero saber más… como por ejemplo—medita un momento—. Tú música favorita.

—¿Mi música favorita?

—Sí, ¿qué música te gusta escuchar —cambia de posición enderezandose más y lo ve con curiosidad.

Koushiro entiende el sentimiento, él es una persona curiosa por naturaleza. Se da cuenta que está empezando a comprenderla; ella sólo quiere saber.

—Me gusta el Jazz —dice y le sonríe de vuelta, de pronto —quizá— entendiendo la empatía.

.

.

.

 **Día 2.**

El desayuno está servido cuando llega al comedor, se sorprende al no ver a Gennai sentado, pero sí a una de las ginoides. Miyako o Inoue.

—Gennai-san no podrá desayunar hoy con usted, Koushiro-san —él asiente reconociendo a Inoue—. Espero le gusten los huevos revueltos —hace una reverencia y luego sale.

Comer solo no es algo que le moleste, pero quería hacerlo con su jefe porque hubieron cosas que no le quedaron claras la noche anterior, durante la cena. Hablaron de su tiempo con Hikari, por supuesto y de cómo todo salió «mejor de lo que esperaba» en palabras de su mentor.

Acordaron que al término de su desayuno él iría directamente a verla, aunque en verdad necesitaba hablar con su mentor; quería preguntar si es normal la comodidad y confianza que siente cuando está con Hikari.

.

.

.

—¿Has desayunado ya? —pregunta ella al verlo entrar. No está sentada en la mesa, sino de pie junto a una de las pequeñas plantas que están en el lugar.

—Sí, he comido —responde mientras se acerca; está a punto de preguntar si ella ya lo hizo también, pero entonces se recuerda que no porque se supone no puede darle hambre.

—Siempre le he dicho a Gennai-san que quiero saber lo que se siente el tener hambre, el comer —dice ella, quizá leyendo sus pensamientos—; pero siempre me responde lo mismo «ya inventaré algo». A día de hoy no ha inventado nada —termina con un puchero.

—¿Crees que es posible? —pregunta él ya delante de ella—. ¿El poder hacer que te dé hambre?

—Gennai ha dicho que hasta puede hacer que sienta placer —sonríe.

Algo se remueve muy dentro de Koushiro.

Sonrojado, tose un poco, de pronto consciente de la desnudez de Hikari. Es un ginoide, claro; pero tiene pechos, caderas y es esbelta. Tiene unos hermosos labios, cabello sedoso y ojos demasiado brillantes.

Y él se siente atraído hacia ella.

.

.

.

«¿Es posible sentirse atraído hacia alguien como Hikari-san?».

Es la pregunta que se hace mientras está tirado en su cama. La cena con Gennai fue bastante normal, pero su mentor sonreía más de lo que está acostumbrado a ver. Koushiro siente que fue por cómo se dieron las cosas ese día entre Hikari y él.

Luego de lo que pudo haber sido la revelación del día, Koushiro y ella continuaron platicando amenamente e incluso se atrevió a hacer una mala broma de la cual ella río encantada; pasaron así hasta muy tarde, porque el tiempo siempre vuela cuando se está cómodo. Hikari preguntó por su familia y amigos, y hasta se atrevió a cuestionar si tiene novia. Sus respuestas fueron escuetas, pero no por eso menos informativas.

Se da media vuelta y pega un largo suspiro. Quizá es el encierro lo que lo tiene así.

.

.

.

 **Día 3.**

—¿Te gusta mi vestido?

Es el saludo que Hikari le da al entrar al cuarto blanco, como a él le gusta llamarlo; ahora no sólo lo adorna la mesa y una que otra planta, sino también hay un sillón, quizá para que puedan platicar más cómodos.

—Se te ve bien, Hikari-san —responde él y se acomoda en el sillón, ella lo sigue y se deja caer con energía.

—Se lo pedí a Gennai-san anoche mientras platicábamos de los dispositivos nuevos que ha creado para mí —ella sonríe y se sienta de modo que puedan estar cara a cara.

Koushiro siente como los latidos de su corazón se aceleran al verla de lleno, ahora con el vestido, Hikari se ve más humana, más real y eso es contraproducente. Si bien comprueba cómo de sencillo sería introducirla al mundo sin ninguna complicación, también comprueba que su atracción es genuina y que pueda no sólo sea por el encierro.

Hikari tiene algo que es absolutamente maravilloso para él y no tiene idea de qué es, ¿es su rostro acaso o su sonrisa? Será la idea, el prospecto o el hecho de que ella parece saber y comprender tantas cosas de él. Quizá es que parece ser todo lo que siempre ha esperado de una mujer.

Y pueda que más…

.

.

.

Esa noche Koushiro hace algo que en su sano juicio jamás imaginó hacer. Se juzga claro, es deplorable e ilógico y hasta pueda que enfermo; pero se refugia en la excusa del encierro y que todo es demasiado extraño. Se refugia en el hecho de que seguro el mundo lo comprendería y hasta quizá le diera la razón.

Esa noche Koushiro se masturba en nombre de la ginoide Hikari.

.

.

.

 **Día 4.**

—Fue así como me enteré que fui adoptado.

Hikari lo ve con demasiada ternura y él no puede evitar sonrojarse; es el cuarto día que habla con ella y ya tiene demasiado poder sobre él. Debería estar acostumbrado a su rostro angelical y su mirada bondadosa, pero no puede; provoca tantas cosas en él que a veces se pregunta si todo lo que está viviendo no es un sueño.

Siente que están conectados y eso es absurdo; ella es sólo una ginoide y, por más que hayan hablado durante todos esos días, eso no quiere decir que haya una conexión real. Hikari está siendo complaciente con él, eso debería tenerlo claro.

—Dime más —habla ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—, no te quedes callado por tanto tiempo. Odio el silencio.

Koushiro se sorprende un poco por eso, su confesión le suena extrañamente familiar.

—Conocía a alguien que me decía lo mismo —dice—. «No te calles por tanto tiempo, odio el silencio».

—¿Conocías? —pregunta ella con genuina curiosidad y Koushiro no sabe si quiere ser honesto.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no habla de la otra Hikari. La real. La que conoció y murió hace mucho; si estuviera viva ella…

Ella quizá se viera como esta otra Hikari.

.

.

.

—Es imposible Koushiro, ¡lo que tú dices es imposible! —dice Gennai no despegando la vista de la computadora.

—¡Pero no hay otra explicación! Es ella, es… —las palabras se le atoran en la garganta al no poder decirlas, porque es imposible.

—¡Koushiro, ella no es la real Hikari porque yo la cree! —el anciano se levanta de su silla tras sus palabras y lo confronta, no con rabia, pero sí preocupación—. Hikari fue básicamente sacada de tu cerebro, yo… —vacila un poco y Koushiro empieza a ver las cosas claras.

¿Acaso él…?

—¿Me estuvo investigando? —pregunta, pero sabe que es básicamente una afirmación.

—No es exactamente así.

—¡¿Entonces cómo es?! —grita.

Él definitivamente no está entendiendo nada y eso le da rabia; ahora resulta que su llegada al Centro de Investigación no fue casualidad o suerte, sino que todo estuvo estúpidamente planeado.

—Yo necesitaba un prototipo que crear y tú eres una persona demasiado brillante, eras perfecto. Si saque a alguien de tus pensamientos es porque quería que conectaras lo más rápidamente posible con esa persona —vuelve a su lugar y continúa hablando—. Pensaba que fuera alguien como tu madre o un amigo cercano, pero entonces Hikari apareció y fue ideal.

»Alguien de tu pasado ya no presente, pero sí importante; tenía que ser ella así que investigué sobre Hikari Yagami, la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo que murió en un accidente de tráfico. Ella era una jovencita aún, pero fue sencillo el recrear cómo luciría ahora.

Koushiro asiente más para que deje de hablar que en comprensión, le parece enfermo lo que hizo, cogió la imagen de alguien sumamente importante para él y se la pusieron a una ginoide sólo para que conectaran y así la investigación tuviera más éxito. Le dan ganas de vomitar.

Sale del laboratorio sin decir nada, ya escuchó demasiado.

.

.

.

 **Día 5.**

Aunque lleva hablando con Hikari por más de tres horas, no ha podido verla aún a los ojos. Ahora que sabe la verdad de su creación y de por qué él siente lo que siente, le es imposible estar cómodo, es como si estuviera defraudado; como si todo lo que pasó con ella en esos cinco días fuese una mentira.

Aunque tiene claro que lo es.

Ella detiene su verborrea sobre gatos —otro dato sacado de la real Hikari— y lo ve con preocupación. Ese día decidió lucir una peluca con cabello más largo y Koushiro quiere llorar.

La real Hikari siempre dijo que cuando fuera grande se dejaría crecer el cabello.

Está a punto de responderle, pero entonces las luces de la habitación se apagan; un apagón. Quiere levantarse, pero la pequeña y fría mano de Hikari lo detiene.

—No hay mucho tiempo —dice en tono apresurado, él se alarma un poco—. Koushiro-kun tienes que saber lo que realmente está pasando —pausa—; no confíes en Gennai-san ni en nada de lo que diga.

Él deja de respirar sintiéndose abrumado, no sabe qué hacer con esa información. Hikari está a punto de decir algo más, pero entonces las luces vuelven y ella lo suelta rápidamente.

—¿Crees que está bien mezclar el helado de vainilla con el de chocolate?

Koushiro la ve no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante el notable cambio de conversación. No ha tenido tiempo de asimilar bien lo que Hikari acaba de decirle, pero entiende por qué lo hizo; están en peligro, ahora mismo quizá Gennai puede escucharlos y si lo que dice ella es cierto, entonces él no puede sospechar nada.

—Pues yo creo que es una genial mezcla —dice y le sonríe, ella lo hace de vuelta y Koushiro sabe exactamente lo que significa.

.

.

.

Esa noche decide no cenar alegando que le duele un poco la cabeza, Gennai le cree la burda excusa y no dice nada. Las cosas con Hikari siguieron normales, en lo que cabe; la conversación claro que siguió siendo trivial, pero el ambiente estaba cargado de pesadez y, ciertamente, de verdades a medias.

Koushiro ya no sabe qué pensar o en quién confiar, ¿estará Hikari mintiendo? Pero, ¿con qué motivo? No tendría qué, ella es sólo una ginoide, ¿acaso pueden mentir? Empieza a sentir un malestar en la cabeza; al final y va a terminar siendo cierta su tonta excusa.

Suspira y ve al techo, dos días más y podrá salir de ahí.

.

.

.

 **Día 6.**

Otro apagón y esta vez es más extendido, Hikari no dice mucho más de lo que dijo el día anterior sobre Gennai, sólo agrega un escueto «se corre peligro» y él no entiende si él o ella.

O ambos.

Después del almuerzo, Gennai pide hablar con él en el laboratorio y Koushiro tiene miedo que se haya dado cuenta de algo, pero la conversación entre ellos es fluida y casi amena. Su mentor se ve feliz, a sabiendas de que su proyecto está funcionando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y le dice que tiene «demasiados datos interesantes» para poder llenar su investigación.

Él quiere felicitarlo, pero una mirada a la habitación blanca le dice que quizá no es buena idea; Hikari lo ve de forma preocupada, casi llorando; y contra todo lo que es Koushiro, le cree.

Le cree.

.

.

.

—Mañana es mi último día —le dice en el segundo inexplicable apagón del día—. ¿Crees que podamos idear un plan?

Hikari a pesar de todo se nota tranquila y confiada, casi sonriente; Koushiro no entiende, pero piensa que es porque depositó su confianza en ella. No pudo evitarlo, el lazo que crearon es fuerte y él siente que está en lo correcto.

Siempre le ha dado prioridad a la razón y esta vez está siguiendo el instinto de su corazón. Él ha cambiado.

—Mañana es el día —responde ella de forma casi ausente—. Verás que todo saldrá bien.

Él no lo comprende, pero de igual forma asiente. Las luces vuelven, pero esta vez Hikari no suelta su mano, más bien la aprieta más contra sí. Hay un pensamiento rondando la mente de Koushiro y no sabe si está dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo; quiere besarla, ¿qué tan loco es querer besarla?

Está a punto de deshacerse del pensamiento, pero entonces ella lo besa a él. Koushiro espera sentir todo lo que se siente en un beso, pero nada llega; no hay calidez, no hay ternura.

No hay nada.

.

.

.

De noche, en la que se supone sería la última cena con Gennai, este no aparece. Inoue dice que se siente indispuesto y que lo siente mucho, pero que tomará el desayuno con él. Koushiro sólo se encoge de hombros y se sienta para comer, Inoue sonríe complacida y le sirve con paciencia.

Se va a la cama rápidamente sintiéndose extraño, ignora el sentimiento y se duerme rápidamente.

.

.

.

 **Día 7.**

Koushiro se despierta y el silencio le da los buenos días. No es como que el Centro de Investigación sea un lugar ruidoso, pero siempre se escuchaba algo; pasos, murmullos, pero hoy sólo hay silencio. Se viste rápidamente para poder ir a desayunar y encontrarse con su mentor.

También le extraña que Miyako o Inoue no hayan entrado a su habitación.

Cuando llega al comedor está vacío, Koushiro se pregunta si el prototipo para ese día era diferente y nadie le avisó, así que decide ir a buscar a Hikari.

Al llegar a la habitación blanca, esta también se encuentra vacía; el pánico empieza a apoderarse de Koushiro, pero este trata de controlarlo. Sigue caminando durante todo el lugar y sigue encontrando nada. Mil preguntas giran en su mente, él no sabe cuál coger primero.

Decide regresar a su habitación. Se da media vuelta, pero entonces ve a Hikari parada justo frente a él; corre hacia ella y, sin pensarlo, la abraza fuertemente. Ella regresa el abrazo y Koushiro siente un poco de alivio.

—Lo hice —susurra ella en su hombro—. Ya puedo ser libre.

Koushiro la suelta despacio y la ve; Hikari se ve normal, hasta más luminosa y angelical que cuando la conoció. Está vestida; lleva su habitual peluca de cabello corto y dos ganchitos adornando su pelo. Se ve preciosa.

—Hikari, ¿qué es lo que exactamente hiciste?

—Él ya no podrá detenernos—murmura—, lo he matado —coge a Koushiro de la mano—. Vámonos antes de que las demás se den cuenta.

Pero él no la sigue.

—¿A quién? —pregunta titubeante—. ¿A quién has matado?

—A Gennai-san, ¿a quién más? —es la escueta respuesta de Hikari—. Él quería que permaneciera aquí encerrada y yo quiero ser libre.

Koushiro se suelta de su agarre y la ve con horror, ¿cómo que Gennai está muerto? ¿Por qué? Ellos podían haber hecho algo más, podían haber llegado a un acuerdo.

—Hikari-san, escúchame —habla apresurado—. No era necesario que mataras a Gennai-san, ¡podíamos haber ideado un plan para escapar! Podríamos haber… —pero él no continúa porque ella lo está viendo lastimosamente.

—¡Sabía que no lo comprenderías, por eso no te dije nada! —le grita—. Eres un ser de mente débil Koushiro-kun, fue fácil manipularte para que me creyeras; ser torpe e ingenua, casi angelical. Traer con cada plática el recuerdo de tu primer amor muerto. Eres demasiado predecible.

Koushiro siente cada palabra de Hikari como aguijones en el cuerpo y eso lo hace marearse; se recuesta contra la pared para no caer. Todo es tan surreal, tiene que ser un sueño; Gennai está vivo y Hikari, la ginoide, lo está esperando en la habitación blanca. Él sólo necesita llegar ahí.

—Si no me acompañas, entonces es mejor que te quedes aquí, Koushiro-kun —ella lo ve por un largo minuto y luego cierra los ojos. Habla con decepción: — Al final eras como él, no soy más que un ser creado para ti.

La ve apretar los puños y luego correr, él no sabe a dónde se dirige pero tiene que seguirla, aunque siente que le falta aire. Hikari mató a Gennai, su mentor, su jefe. Y ahora trata de huir.

Pasos vacilantes se acercan y Koushiro piensa que es Inoue o Miyako, pero está equivocado. Frente a él, no sólo se encuentran las dos ginoides, sino también diez más parecidas a ellas. Quiere reír ante la ironía de todo; si Hikari tenía razón en algo es que Gennai no estaba siendo honesto con él.

Las ve acercarse más y Koushiro sabe lo que pasará, así que sólo cierra los ojos. Supone que están enojadas y es comprensible; mataron a su creador. Vuelve a recostarse en la pared y se deja caer lentamente, suspira, sólo le queda esperar.

Esperar la llegada de su muerte.

.

.

.

Hikari sale del Centro de Investigación y toma el helicóptero que estaba destinado a Koushiro. Saluda al piloto, al ayudante y luego se acomoda en su lugar. Nadie sospecha nada.

Nadie nunca tiene porqué saber nada.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Ginoide:** Un ginoide o fembot, es un robot antropomorfo de aspecto femenino.  
 **Darthapple:** Nombre de la compañía inventado por Ayumi. Gracias Ayumi.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** 4948 palabras, al final sí me sobraron algunas. Debo aclarar que, si bien está basado en Ex Machina, aún no he visto la película; así que de casualidad alguno de ustedes ya la vio y mientras lee las escenas del fic se pregunta «¿Qué diablos? ¡Eso no aparece en la película!» está en lo correcto buen lector, porque no tengo idea qué es lo que aparece en la película. Leí una sinopsis pero hasta ahí.

Mucha suerte a todos los participantes y, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
